Polos opuestos
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Nora conoce aquello que le molesta y aquello que le hace feliz, tan bien como cada línea dibujada en Magnhild. Fácilmente podría hablar de él todo un día sin cansarse, pero a decir verdad, hay mucho que Nora desconoce. / One-shot Renora.


**Disclaimer:** RWBY pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

Situado en alguna parte de los primeros volúmenes, antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda.

* * *

 **Polos opuestos.**

 _Renora._

* * *

Nora está orgullosa de admitir que sabe _casi_ todo sobre Lie Ren.

Conoce con exactitud el horario en el que su amigo de toda la vida prefiere irse a la cama, y sabe a qué hora le gusta despertarse. No demasiado temprano, pero lo suficiente para que haya total calma en el instituto. Sabe que entonces toma lo necesario y se va al baño a asearse y cuando vuelve, con el cabello húmedo y despeinado, se sienta en el borde de su cama e invitándola silenciosamente, Nora coge el cepillo y le peina mientras habla de todo lo que tiene pensado hacer en el día. Ren sólo asiente en silencio, ríe ocasionalmente y murmura "no puedes hacer eso, nos van a echar" de vez en vez. Nora sabe que Ren tiene el cabello largo desde que es pequeño, pues le ha visto crecer, aunque antes lo mantenía recogido y ahora sólo lo deja caer en una coleta. Huele a una combinación de flores silvestres y amanecer en el bosque, y mientras desliza el cepillo, su mente vuela lejos a los incontables viajes que han realizado juntos.

Nora sabe que a Ren le encanta el té. No porque suela prepararlo (él es muy estricto en ese tema), sino porque disfruta observarle mientras lo hace. Sus pequeños gestos cuando da un sorbo a la taza humeante y siente que le falta un poco más de esto o aquello, cómo entrecierra los ojos sólo un poco cuando está perfecto y respira profundamente el aroma que emana. Sabe que le encanta cocinar, y lo hace muy bien, aunque no le guste presumir. Sus platos predilectos son los dulces, principalmente los panqueques, esos a los que ella es adicta y consume como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque lo cierto es que no hay otros panqueques que le guste tanto como los que hace él.

Sabe que leer es una de sus actividades favoritas. Y no hay nada para él en el mundo como sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y dejarse llevar por cual sea la historia que le tiene hipnotizado. Nora es consciente de que le gusta la calma cuando lee, sentir la brisa acariciarle el cuello y el cantar de las aves haciéndole cosquillas en el alma. Es uno de los únicos momentos en los que Nora intenta mantener la distancia, aunque la mayoría de las veces no puede evitar irrumpir esa paz para pedirle que le lea. Su libro favorito es uno sobre un guerrero de arco y flechas que pelea para proteger a su aldea, y se enamora de una mujer de largo cabello y ojos únicos. Nora sabe que el protagonista le recuerda a su padre y le mira atentamente cuando sus ojos brillan cada vez que logra vencer alguno de los desafíos que la historia le impone.

Nora conoce aquello que le molesta y aquello que le hace feliz, tan bien como cada línea dibujada en Magnhild. Sabe que Ren, a veces, necesita recuperar un poco el aire antes de seguir luchando, o viajando. Sabe que siempre responderá amablemente a cada una de las tonterías que se le ocurra decirle, así sea un "soy la reina del castillo" o un sencillo _boop_ , porque lo cierto es que son esas tonterías las que, al final del día, consiguen robarle tantas sonrisas como nubes en el cielo. Y Nora ama verle sonreír, así sea un gesto casi imperceptible, suave como terciopelo.

Nora es consciente de que muchas personas los ven como un dúo imposible. El chico calmado y la chica electrizante. Sabe que a veces le miran mal porque piensan "pobre muchacho", y de vez en cuando se siente culpable por todo lo que le hace pasar debido a sus impulsos. Pero lo cierto es que no hay nada que pueda hacer, no hay marcha atrás. Han recorrido tanto, han vivido tanto, siempre juntos.

Así que sí, Nora está orgullosa de lo mucho que sabe de Ren. Y fácilmente podría hablar de él todo un día sin cansarse, pero a decir verdad, hay mucho que Nora desconoce.

No sabe que el motivo por el que Ren le deja peinarle el cabello todas las mañanas es porque le gusta sentir sus dedos acariciándole el cuello, recogiendo los mechones de pelo y cepillándolos con suavidad. Le estremece y le calma al mismo tiempo. No sabe que Ren no es fanático de la cocina, pero está dispuesto a hacerle cuantos panqueques quiera porque simplemente no puede decirle que no. No sabe que ha comprado el delantal de _no le hagas nada al cocinero_ sólo porque la vio reírse de él cuando caminaban por un paseo de compras en la ciudad. No sabe que si hay algo que le gusta más que leer bajo la sombra de un árbol, es leerle a ella. Mirarle de soslayo cada vez que se emociona cuando, palabra a palabra, el protagonista gana sus luchas. Sus ojos de cielo de mediodía reflejan su alegría inocente y Ren siente que el bosque se ha cerrado únicamente para ellos dos, no hay nada más, salvo el atardecer sobre sus hombros y el sonido de su risa siempre alegre. No sabe que no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que terceros piensen de su relación, y que, a pesar de eso, ha callado más de una vez a quienes intentaron burlarse de su hiperactividad.

Y principalmente, Nora no tiene idea de que, cada vez que ella dice "no estamos _juntos-juntos_ ", él piensa exactamente lo contrario.

 **...**

* * *

 **Shot corto que escribí a comienzos de año, inevitablemente debía ser de esta pareja porque son perfección juntos y me compraron desde el primer momento. Sé que el fandom de RWBY está super inactivo pero no me importa (?), quería subirlo porque estoy intentando parar con eso de dejar fics olvidados en mis carpetas.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier cosita no duden en dejar review~ las opiniones se aprecian.  
Besos~**


End file.
